As electronic devices continue to become more sophisticated, these devices provide an increasing amount of functionality by including such applications as, for example, a mobile phone, digital camera, video camera, navigation system, gaming capabilities, and internet browser applications. Many of these devices with increased functionality have more than one configuration. Electronic devices having slidable housing members, such as a slide phone for example, proving multiple configurations are known in the art. As consumers demand increased functionality from electronic devices, there is a need to provide improved devices having increased capabilities while maintaining robust and reliable product configurations. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved electronic device slide mechanism.